The present invention is directed to fireworks and support structures therefor and, more specifically, to an improved fireworks base having hinged wing sections that are foldable to allow a smaller package and shipping profile of fireworks.
Aerial display fireworks that are used by non professional consumers are normally launched from tubes mounted on a freestanding base. For such fireworks to be used safely, launching platforms for the aerials must be designed to meet certain safety criteria, including that launching tubes not explode and that bases provide a stable platform for launching the fireworks. In particular, fireworks designed to be launched by a base and tubular structure that aim and discharge the aerial fireworks into the air need to have a minimum foot print or base size that engages the ground for support. The base size is designed to provide adequate support in order to insure that the launching tube does not upset or tip over during discharge and accidentally project its contents in an undesired sideways or lateral direction which could cause the fireworks to hit bystanders and/or create fire hazards by hitting houses, grassy areas or other highly flammable locations. Shipping or merchandising boxes or packaging must be large enough to receive the base and launching tube. Normally, the base is much wider than the remainder of the product in the packaging and this results in the packaging being much wider than is required for the rest of the product. Therefore, the packaging has a large amount (often half or more) of wasted space. This additional space translates into substantial additional shipping costs, which adversely affects costs of goods sold, rendering the final consumer cost of the product more expensive. This is especially true as many fireworks of this type which are sold in the United States are manufactured in the Orient and shipped as container freight across the Pacific Ocean. Because much of the volume of the packaging is wasted space, substantially more large containers must be used to ship the same number of packages, as compared to the number required to ship a smaller volume package, at substantial additional costs.
To reduce shipping costs, other types of products are often shipped disassembled requiring post-shipment assembly by the buyer or the consumer. In the field of aerial type fireworks, it is foreseen that a base could be physically removed from the tube and then both could be shipped in an upright, low-profile position. However, this would require the consumer to secure the tube to the base which is not a viable option, because the end-consumer might incorrectly assemble the launching device leading to an accident. Different degrees of assembly skill are found in consumers and many simply do not want to be bothered with assembly. Furthermore, if the base and tube are not assembled at the manufacturer, then the base may not be adequately or correctly attached and may separate from the tube structure during discharge of the aerial and project all or part of the fireworks in an undesired sideways or lateral direction and possibly toward bystanders and/or fire hazards. For this reason, base structures are normally permanently secured to their associated tube at the time of manufacture via adhesive, pinning or the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have such fireworks where the base and tube do not require crucial assembly by the consumers, yet wherein the overall product can be placed in a comparatively low profile package that is economical to ship and store. It is also desirable that such fireworks be lightweight, easy to use and inexpensive, so as to encourage consumers to acquire and use the product.